


Skeppy Gets Drunk

by t_o_e_s



Series: Skephalo Fanfics! [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Attempt at Humor, Dad Friend Spifey, Drunken Confessions, Drunkenness, M/M, Mom friend TapL, Sad, SpifL if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:53:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27893377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t_o_e_s/pseuds/t_o_e_s
Summary: Basically Skeppy met up with Bad, when he returns to LA he ends missing Bad so much he drinks, he drunkenly gushes to TapL and Spifey.
Relationships: Skeppy/Badboyhalo, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Series: Skephalo Fanfics! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2042623
Comments: 6
Kudos: 293





	Skeppy Gets Drunk

**Author's Note:**

> TapL, Spifey and Skeppy are still roommates in this fic.

Skeppy feels his body grow heavier as they near the airport's glass entrance, like an invisible magnetic force was pulling him back so that he cannot leave. The magnetic force took form of his friend, whose usually jovial face looked so sad it made Skeppy's heart hurt, he'd do anything to wipe that expression off of his friend's face. 

"So I guess...This is goodbye." He says, eyeing the entrance with a morose expression .

"Yeah." Bad's voice cracked, his jade eyes glistening. 

Skeppy immediately gives him a hug, not caring about the people staring at them. He feels Bad's glasses piercing his shoulder and his hands gripping the front of his yellow hoodie. He runs a tan hand through the older man's mousy hair in an attempt to comfort him. 

"I'll miss you." Bad says softly.

"I'll miss you too." Skeppy responds, they part, his hands find themselves on Bad's lower back, the green-eyed man still has his hoodie on a tight grip, like he's afraid that Skeppy will slip through his fingers like sand and be gone forever. He looks at Skeppy with a hopeful gaze. 

"You'll call me when you arrive, yeah?"

"Of course, Bad." 

His grip on Skeppy's hoodie loosens, he sighs. He's gotta let go somehow, as much as he doesn't want to. 

"Okay." 

Skeppy lets go of Bad and takes his luggage, he saunters to the entrance, he stops halfway only to turn around at the sound of Bad's voice. 

"Hey Skeppy!"

"Yeah, Bad?" He asks. 

"I love you." 

Skeppy's face turned a bright shade of red, his heart pounded erratically. He gives the man a bashful grin before letting out a laugh. 

"I love you too, Bad." 

He turns around, and never looks back. 

Couple of days later, he's back in his shared apartment with TapL and Spifey. First thing he did when he arrived was call Bad, and Bad told him that Rat missed him.

"Well, you could tell Rat that I missed her too." He says, grinning at his friend's cuteness. 

They still had their long streams together, they called and texted a lot, like they did before. But it didn't feel the same to Skeppy, he longs for Bad, for his physical presence, for the warmth of his smile and his hugs, he longs for the smell of whatever food Bad is cooking in the morning, of the domesticity of it, he longs for all of Bad and he might go crazy if he isn't with him. 

"Hey Skeppy are you okay?" He hears Bad through the TS, "You seem awfully quiet"

"Hm? Oh yeah, I must've dozed off." He realizes he's mined all the wood and that his Minecraft character has been punching the air for quite a while now. 

"You sure you okay?" 

"Yes MomBoyHalo, I'm fine." he says, dragging off the "i"s.

Bad's MC avatar was running around him, he hits it and it falls into a ravine. 

"Skeppy!" Bad shrieks.

Skeppy let out a thunderous laugh and for a moment he forgot about missing Bad. The rest of the night was filled with booming laughter and ridiculous banters. 

Bad had been busy, he hadn't talked to Skeppy in days, the latter had been sulking. He's been cooped up in his room, trying to distract himself by editing his videos and scrolling through twitter, it didn't work. His throat feels parched, he groans and heads outside to the fridge for water. He opens it and finds the 12 pack beer he bought last week when he went to get groceries. He's bored, he thinks, and sad, might as well drown his sorrows.

He downs an entire bottle of water and grabs the pack of beer. 

He sat on his bed, leaning at the headboard. He drinks one, two, three, four and so on. His mind hazy with flashes of green and blinding smiles that could put the damned sun to shame. He hugs a bottle and starts crying, the movement causes another bottle to roll off the bed and fall of the floor with a loud 'thunk'. He tries to get up and get it, he fails to see the blanket wrapped around his leg, he falls. A knock was heard from the door.

"Skeppy?" He hears an accented voice, "What's with all that noise? Are you alright?"

Skeppy groans in response.

"I'm coming in, okay?" Spifey walks in, when he sees Skeppy sprawled on the floor he immediately helps him up back in the bed. 

"TapL! A little help here!" Spifey yells. 

The drunk man hugs his knees and starts sobbing. Spifey looked spooked, this was something he didn't see everyday. 

"What's wrong Skeppy?" he asks, placing a comforting hand on Skeppy's shoulders. 

"I mi-" he stutters, "I miss him."

Frantic steps could be heard from the hall, TapL emerged emerges from the door, heaving and panicked. 

"What's wrong?" He asks. 

Spifey gestures to the man crying on the bed, TapL looks at the Brit questioningly before walking in and sitting next to Skeppy, he rubs the sobbing man's back soothingly. 

"Hey dude, you don't looks so good , wanna talk about it?"

"I miss him so much TapL." he whines, "I miss his smile, and-and his rosy cheeks, and his nice lips..."

"Okay..." TapL says gently, a small knowing smile on his face. 

"I miss seeing him every morning and his hugs, he's so beautiful, and so nice, like an angel. And his eyes, oh God , they're like...like..."

"Like what?" Spifey asks. 

"-like green apple Jolly Ranchers!"

Spifey bites his lip, trying not to laugh at his friend, really Skeppy? Jolly Ranchers? 

Skeppy grabs his half-empty bottle of beer from the nightstand, TapL pries it from his fingers before it reaches his lips. He glares at the man who stole his drink.

"What the hell man?" he tries to grab it back, "Gimme! That bottle is my wife!"

"Nope, I don't care if you're married to this bottle, that's enough alcohol Skeppy." TapL says firmly, leaning across the bed and setting the bottle on the floor, far from his intoxicated friend's reach. Spifey bursts out laughing, Skeppy just grunts in response before he starts rambling about Bad again, wife bottle forgotten and eyes distant. 

"And I miss the way his jeans clung to his legs, Bad has really nice legs." 

TapL finally cracks and Spifey is almost crying, Skeppy is confused. Why are they laughing at his misery? Yeah he misses Bad's sexy legs, what's so funny about that? His jeans did make his legs look nice, it also made his-

"I miss his butt too, he has a REALLY nice butt." Skeppy whines. 

"HE REALLY DO GOT THE DUMPTRUCK," He yells.

His two friends laughed harder, TapL was laying on the bed, holding his side. Spifey ran a hand through his chestnut hair, eyes filled with amusement. 

"I can't believe you're waxing poetry about Bad's ass." He wheezes. 

Like a panther, Skeppy pounced on front of the Brit, waving a finger at his face. 

"Shhhhh, don't say that!"

"Say what?!"

"Don't say ass! Bad hates swearing!" he whispers, "But yeah, Bad does have a poetry worthy ass." Skeppy slurs, a suggestive grin on his face. 

"Bad won't hear us." Spifey says, "He's not here."

"He's not?" He asks pitifully, he starts sobbing again, burying his face in Spifey's chest. The lanky Brit hugs him, patting his shoulders.

"I want to be with him guys, I-" he sniffles, "I love him a lot."

TapL looks at the two, letting out an amused huff.

"Stay here, keep him company," He stands up to leave the room, "I'll go get him some water."

"Please hurry." Spifey pleads, Skeppy was hugging him so tight he can barely breath. 

Minutes later, TapL returns with a bottle of water. Skeppy was sitting at the bed, next him sat Spifey. He hands it to Skeppy, making sure he drinks all of it. 

"Better?" He asks. 

"A little." He mumbles groggily. TapL gently nudges him, encouraging him to lay down. 

"Go to sleep." 

"Mmm, nooo..." He says and he's out like light. They hear him snoring softly, a sign that he's pretty much dead to the world. TapL gently puts a blanket over the drunk man and sighs. Spifey smirks at him. 

"Never knew you were such a mom friend." he says teasingly. 

"Oh shut up." The shorter man replies, a blush forming on his face. 

The Brit looks at him with a small smile and an inexplicable fondness in his eyes.

Skeppy wakes up, his head was pounding. The rays from the windows really hurt his eyes and it somehow makes his headache worse. He trudges down to the kitchen, something smells good.

He sees TapL setting a dish at the marble countertops, it looked like an exotic sort of noodle. 

"What's that?" he asks. 

"TapL says it's called 'Pancit'," Spifey pipes up, "You should eat some before you take painkillers, you'll feel better."

"Yeah, alright..." he says, rubbing his throbbing temples. 

He sits next to Spifey, who's already set up a plate for him. TapL sits in front of them as they eat, quietly staring at him. 

"So you wanna talk about last night Skeppy? " TapL says, breaking the silence. 

"I can't even remember what happened last night," he responds, " Oh god, what did I do last night? "

TapL and Spifey smirked at him, Skeppy did not like those smirks one bit. 

"Not much, you just professed your love for Bad's ass, that's all." TapL says nonchalantly. Spifey snorts and almost chokes on a noodle.

Skeppy groans and hides his face in his sweater paws, "What else did I say? "

"That you missed him. And that you love him, a lot." TapL emphasizes the last part. Skeppy asks him a another question, looking nervous. 

"I didn't call him or anything right?" 

"I don't think so." TapL responds, "Spifey found you before I did, you ask him."

Skeppy looks at the Brit questioningly. 

"You were crying when I found you, and you didn't have your phone nearby, I don't think you called him. "

He sighs in relief, at least he was sensible enough to not fuck up his friendship with Bad with a drunk phone call. He realized his feelings for Bad quite recently, he didn't want these new-found feelings to explode in his face, it was too soon. 

"You were miserable last night. " Spifey states. 

Skeppy picks on the vegetables in his plate with his fork, avoiding his roommates' gazes. 

"Yeah? And?"

"Have you considered talking to him about this?" 

"Oh yeah? What good would that bring?" Skeppy says sardonically. 

"What good?"? "What good?"? The man is clearly smitten with Skeppy, as Skeppy is with him. But the both of them are too dense to realize that, TapL thinks. Spifey looks at him knowingly, probably thinking the same thing as well. 

"I don't want to lose him, TapL," Skeppy looks tired, "What if I tell him, and it all goes to shit? I get to tell him everything, but at what cost? Our friendship? No way, what I have with him is beautiful as it is, I don't want to fuck that up."

TapL sighs, understanding Skeppy's concerns. 

"Does Bad seem like a person who'll treat you any different because of the way you feel?" He asks. 

"Well no, he's too nice for that, but-"

"Exactly," he says, "You don't have to do it, but please consider, who knows? Maybe it'll turn out great for the both of you, and if he doesn't reciprocate, at least you've been frank with him, no more of this painful pining shit."

Skeppy stays silent, contemplating whether heed TapL's words. 

"I'll think about it. Now hand me that aspirin, my head is killing me."

TapL's suggestion have been resonating in his head for days. It was anxiety inducing and annoying, to a point where'd he'd pull at his hair in frustration. He thinks of the outcomes of telling Bad how he felt. If Bad didn't feel the same, he'd probably reject Skeppy in the gentlest and nicest way possible, and that would both be embarrassing and heartbreaking, then they'd pretend that never happened and just get on with their lives. The worst that could happen is that their friendship would change, that their comfortable dynamic would change into awkwardness. Skeppy grimaced at the thought of him and Bad being awkward together, it just felt so wrong. 

Now if Bad felt the same. They'd probably meet up again, I'd ask him out properly, he thinks. He imagines it, the dates, the cuddling, just generally being in the presence Bad all the time, everything with Bad is enticing. They'd be the same as they are now, just together. He thinks about waking up next to the man, about having the privilege to do things to him that no one else can. He wants to make him happy, to see that smile in his face all the time. He wants it all so bad, he wants Bad to love him as much as he does. His mind suddenly flashes back to the day of his departure, at the airport. His final glance at the man, who gazed at him like he meant the world, or at least, that's what he'd like to think. 

"I love you." Bad tells him before he left. 

I love you, I love you, I love you. It played over and over in his head, made his heart flutter and his head dizzy. Bad loves him, nothing matters because Bad loves him. And Bad's gonna keep loving him, regardless. He's sure of it. 

"I'm gonna tell him, " he says to no one in particular, "I'm gonna tell him!" 

He rises from his bed and picks up his phone, pacing as he messages Bad. 

Skeppy:  
hye u busy? 

BadBoyHalo:  
no O-O y? 

Skeppy:  
wnana paly bedwrs? 

BadBoyHalo:  
okay :DD

He starts his PC, hiding his face in his sweater clad hand out of anxiety. He opens Minecraft and Discord. 

Skeppy:  
hop on ts

BadBoyHalo:  
I am I am wait u muffinhead D:<

"Sgeppy?" His voice was enough to make Skeppy smile. 

"Hey Bad, you streaming?" he asks, making sure that the only person who'll hear everything he has to say was Bad, and Bad alone.

"No, you?"

"Nah, just wanted to play some bedwars with you, it's been so long since we've done that."

"Okay," he says softly. 

Bad screams, this must've been the 14th time Sleepy killed him. Skeppy swiftly grabs some emeralds before making his way to Bad's unguarded bed. 

"I broke your bed, Bad" He says mischievously, "C'MERE BAD."

"Wait Skeppy! Let's talk about this! No!"

He repeatedly hits Bad's character with the sword and whoops as it dissipates in thin air. 

"I win!" he says triumphantly, "So...do I get a prize for winning?"

This was it, he hopes this doesn't flop. 

Bad scoffs, "What could you possibly want Skeppy?"

He takes a deep breath, this is now or never. 

"Meet up with me?" he suggested. 

"We just met up muffinhead, don't you think it's too soon?"

"No like," he picks at the sleeves of his sweater, "Go out with me, on a date."

Bad stays silent for a while, he hears Bad take a deep, labored, breath.

"I can take your dumb trolls any time Skeppy but this is just plain cruel." he says.

What. Oh no, no, no. 

"Wait Bad-"

"What?" He yells. 

"Listen to me! This is not a troll okay? And I'm sorry for ever making you feel like everything is just some elaborate joke. Bad I like you so much. So, so much."

"Really?" He squeaks. 

Skeppy laughs, "Yes, really. So? Do I get my date?"

Skeppy waits, he swears he can hear Bad thinking across the line. His heart races in anticipation.

He hears Bad laugh softly, "Yes."

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second one-shot, I'm not much of a writer as you can see, but I hope y'all enjoyed it, even a lil bit :)


End file.
